dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Striped Dragon
Black stripe Please don't add the black stripe, it's nopt fully released yet. Votehim 04:52, March 18, 2011 (UTC) The following dragons now breed black stripes, but I wanted to make sure they no longer bred white at all before deleting them from the white breeding results section: Black, Dorsal, and Gray[[User:Carrots|Carrots] 04:03, March 20, 2011 (UTC)] I can confirm that Black (Normal and Alt) can breed Black striped, I've seen quite a lot like this. Nebula, Dorsal and Grey aren't still proved, or at least I haven't seen one. --MisunderstoodDreamer 17:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Well the spriter confirmed that those were the types that would breed black stripes. (Also, I have seen a black stripe from a nebula). The question I was trying to ask was: now that they breed black stripes, will they not ever breed white stripes?-- 18:01, March 20, 2011 (UTC) It's going to be hard to tell for a while, the ratios are pretty skewed right now and if it breeds a stripe, so far as i've seen, it's a black stripe. Votehim 18:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I think that those pairing that once produced White Striped eggs, and now can produce Black Striped, will not produce them now, as those Dragons that doesn't breed a defined Striped colour will breed White Striped eggs. Ex. if we haven't had Red Striped, Red x Striped could produce only White Striped. Also,the spriter said that the pairing she listed where the pairings she planned to produce Black Striped, but TJ could have changed something so they aren't confirmed until a Black Striped egg is bred from them. --MisunderstoodDreamer 22:15, March 20, 2011 (UTC) The Change? This page and a number of others talk about "before The Change" or "after The Change", but there is no wiki page that says what The Change was or when it happened. As an old-time DC user just coming active again, I came to the Wikia in part looking for information about what changed and when. 04:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *'I added a new page with all the changes listed that got implemented in' "The Change" *Here are a few features which were included in "The Change": **[[Habitats|'The biomes']] (dragons now appear in certain biomes: Alpine, Coast, Desert, Forest, Jungle and Volcano) - there are no eggs dropping on the main cave anymore **[[Breed specific actions|'Telepost BSA']] (wich replaced the AP trading) and [[Breed specific actions|'Fertility BSA']] **'Rare x Rare breeding' (includes holiday dragons) **you can create scroll pages for your scroll (account-> account settings -> number of dragons per page) **'Refusals' on the breeding list will no longer get listed **'Renaming' dragons **'S1 hatchi freezing' **'Vampire Lineages' **since the Mod Mayhem release a great number of the dragons now have different female and male sprites **'New egg limits:' * Official news topic on the forums: 2010-11-11 - Feature Preview *2nd official news topic: 2011-06-10 - UPDATES, i warned you about updates, bro. greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 11:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) White x White=color? I see this hatchling: http://dragcave.net/lineage/0bkma is a blue stripe with caveborn white stripe parents. At one point white x white would always breed white; when did this change? On the same scroll I see vn8Zi which is a red stripe with green stripe x white stripe parents, going back to 4 CB white stripes. Is this a bug? *Hy there, nope, this is no bug. :-) As it is mentioned on the Dragons page in the "Note" section: "All Stripe x Stripe matings will produce random Stripe colorings, there is no guarantee that mating Stripe with another Stripe of the same color will produce the parental colorings. Also, breeding Stripes to some other dragon breeds like Spring and Summer Seasonals can result in either a Blue Striped egg or a Green Striped egg. It seems to be random." When I first discovered this (without knowing that breeding them with each other had this result) I was confused too. ;-) greez [[User:Nyastara|'Nyastara']](Talk) 21:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Variable colour? So I've managed to breed a Stripe from a (red) Gemshard Dragon and gotten a blue Stripe egg. Error or intended? Chronopie (talk) 08:08, June 21, 2015 (UTC) :Hmm, I haven't seen any discussion regarding Gemshard and Stripe breedings. I would definitely take this to the DC forums to see what others have found- it may or may not be intentional :) Do post back here with what you find though! : Insectivores To shed a little light on the "biological discrepancy". Sloth Bears are probably one of the largest, if not the largest, insectivore on the planet. They weigh something around 130kg. Small ponies (not miniature horses) weigh in around 2-300kg. So best case scenario the tiniest adult Stripe weighs 70kg more than the largest natural insectivore on our planet which I presume to be at least similar in environment to Valkemare. 70kg is how much people weigh... it's more than how much I weigh. Pretty big difference. 18:10, September 4, 2016 (UTC)